A Erva Animadora de Kira!
by Pinkuro
Summary: Raito adora fumar uma erva desde que descobriu que o ajudava a fazer um melhor julgamento das pessoas a matar. Um dia ele estava fumando um baseado quando L o pega alto e bastante drogado. Yaoi LxRaito nonsense oneshot ESCRITA COM MUTSUHI TSUNOUCHI


**Pinku: **E eu to aqui com mais uma porcaria nonsense! 8D

**Mutsuhi:** Isso xD Nasceu de uma conversa nossa... õo então decidimos fazer dela uma fic!

**Pinku:** Esperamos que gostem!

**Mutsuhi:** Sim! Aproveitem! E lembrem que Death Note logicamente não nos pertence!

**Pinku: **Se acharam algum erro de português desculpem, mas saibam que corrigimos duas vezes!! xD

* * *

**A Erva Animadora de Kira! **

_Uma produção Mutsuhi Tsunouchi e Pinku Aisu Kuriimu _

Raito gosta de se drogar. Ele adora fumar uma erva. Ele começou a fumar quando começou a matar como Kira, isso aconteceu pois foi quando descobriu que uma erva ajudava-o a fazer um melhor julgamento das pessoas a matar, depois descobriu que dava uma sensação incrível na cabeça e algumas alucinações legarrérrimas!!! (palavras de Raito)

Traficante: Então aqui ta a erva... (Raito pega e acende) São... (fala preço altíssimo) paga ae seu drogado!

Raito: O que?? ù.ú hmf (escreve o nome do Death Note) NINGUÉM CHAMA UM DEUS DE DROGADO E FAZ ELE PAGAR POR ALGUMA COISA!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA (fumando já o baseado)

Traficante: x.x (morto)

Então Raito percebe que tem alguns olhos vendo tudo, olhos pretos e bastante abertos, surpresos por terem visto tudo aquilo.

L: então você admite que seja Kira? (O dono dos olhos fala)

Raito: Quando você apareceu? o.o E Não!! Você acredita em um drogado qualquer é? òó/ olha eu to fumando um baseado!!

L: Não importa. Então você admite que seja um drogado?

Raito: Não, eu fumo baseado para fins médicos u.u

L: Desde quando fumar tem fins médicos, Raito-kun?

Raito: Você é um idiota ou o que? òó todos sabem que a erva da maconha é usada para alguns tratamentos médicos ô retardado mental (puxa fumo) hmf ù.ú (solta fumaça)

L: Raito-kun. Acho que você fumou demais. Nenhum médico usa maconha para tratamentos. Os indígenas usavam para entrar em contato com o mundo espiritual.

Raito: Então eu to entrando em contado com o mundo espiritual ora essa... E eu não to drogado!!! E eu falo isso pros 3 L aí ta? Òó

L: (o.o) Certo, Raito-kun. Então você admite que seja gay? (L tentando colocar palavras na boca do Raito)

Raito: E-eu o///o de onde 'cê tiro essa idéia hein? Ù.ú (esconde as revistas de pornô yaoi embaixo da bunda da cadeira onde estava sentado)

L: Do seu sobrenome. O.o Yagami ao contrário é I'm a gay sabe?

Raito: Ah isso... Meu sobrenome veio do meu pai, então tecnicamente o gay é ele ú.ú

(Soichiro finalmente revelado!)

L: tecnicamente então veio do seu avô. Então ele que é o gay.

Raito: é... Na verdade veio do pai do pai do pai do pai do pai do pai do pai do pai do pai do pai (3horas depois e algumas baforadas do baseado também) do pai do pai do pai do pai dele... õo

L: acho que toda a sua família possui homens gays reprimidos obrigados a fingir que são héteros... (pensando alto)

Raito: O vovô contava uma história que o primeiro Yagami se casou com uma mulher, naquela época ainda não era um Yagami, então a mulher dele o traiu com outra mulher e os dois maridos ficaram chorando mágoas juntos... Até que descobriram que o sexo entre eles era ótimo!!! Então se casaram e mudaram o sobrenome para o atual da família... (estende o baseado pro L)

L: não, prefiro meus doces. História interessante. Especialmente por seu nome ser Raito e se escrever com o Kanji de Tsuki, que é lua...

Raito: Não sabe o que ta perdendo (continua na onda) mais pra mim de qualquer jeito MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!

L: melhor você parar com isso...

Raito: Por quê:(

L: está ficando meio... Dopado.

Raito: Eu não!! Ei olha tem um elefante cor-de-rosa no meio da sala:D

L: Raito-kun, me dá isso (tentando pegar o baseado)

Raito: finalmente vai experimentar? Cuidado que ta acabando '-' mais eu tenho mais ali se quiser mais... O único problema é que o elefante ta no caminho e eu não sei como vou passar... Pode ser perigoso tentar passar por baixo... Ele pode pisar em mim ou você se você for tentar passar... Mas quem sabe ele é rosa porque é gay e gentil e não pisaria em mim... Ou você no caso, mas você eu não ligo... (continua a falar bobagens)

L: (arranca das mãos do Raito e prende-o na cadeira com algemas) É pro seu bem. Assim você não vai mais fumar nada.

Raito: hei olha! Ele tem duas asinhas cor de rosa também! '-' (Raito então percebe que L o algemou à cadeira e tirou a erva dele) Nãããoooo!!!!! Seu malvado!!! Quer roubar toda minha erva pra fumar sozinho não é? òó

L: Não tem elefante nenhum. E já disse que prefiro meus doces.

Raito: sem elefante? ç.ç nããããooooo meu sonho de ter um bichinhos se foi!!!!!

L: você queria um bichinho?

Raito afirma com a cabeça, saindo lagriminhas gays dos olhos ainda.

Raito: cor de rosa ;D Mas... :( não adianta vocês cinco vierem me confortar que não vai adiantar nada viu? òó

L: (pensamentos pervas) nem nós cinco ao mesmo tempo?

Raito: fale mais... (interessado)

L: Admita que você é Kira!

Raito: Não sou Kira!!!! òó (olhos inchados, vermelhos e pupilas dilatadas) falo isso pra vocês 7!!! òó

L: Sete? Já são sete?! Você precisa de um médico! (arrasta o Raito pro quarto) e é urgente! (pega o telefone)

(pensamentos do Raito: O L se multiplica como se fosse coelho!!!)

Raito: Não preciso de um medico!! Pra vocês dez e o elefante cor-de-rosa voador e o gato roxo sorridente da Alice nos país das maravilhas! òó!

L: (ignorando) no telefone: Watari, temos um caso de urgência aqui. Chame um médico especialista em recuperação de drogados, sim?

Watari: L... O que você andou tomando?

L: É o Raito-kun, não eu.

Raito: E nem pra abelha gigante, ou a vaquinha azul ou...

L: Ele está alucinando.

Watari: Raito? O que vocês dois andaram tomando?

L: Eu não tomei nada, Raito-kun está alucinando e ainda não sei tudo que ele ingeriu!

Watari: Ah! Tudo bem Ryuuzaki... Se você diz... Mandarei uma ambulância com médicos já pra aí.

L: Certo.

Raito: Ou o porquinho filosófico nem o coelho cientista... NÃÃOOO ele quer fazer experiências comigo SOCORRROOO!!

L: Experiências? (desliga o telefone)

Raito: ele quer arrancar meu cérebro pra estudar e ver como uma pessoa pode ser tão inteligente e linda ao mesmo tempo!! NÃÃOOO SOCORROO!!! (tentando ir pra trás e fugir)

L: Está exagerando, Raito-kun, já foi no médico alguma vez?

Raito: Mé-médico... Isso é para imperfeitos! Eu sou perfeito! Quase um DEUS!!! Mas não sou Kira! Pra vocês quinze aí!!!

L: Raito-kun... (coloca a mão na testa dele) você também está ardendo em febre.

Raito: E-eu não!!! Vocês vinte aí estão errados!!! óó

L: O que você quiser Raito-kun, o que quiser. (deita o Raito maluco na cama do quarto)

Raito: Quero dizer que vocês trinta estão ERRADOS!

L: melhor você dormir até o médico chegar. (senta na cama ao lado do Raito)

Raito: mas vocês cinqüenta estão ERRADOS!!! Òó

L: Tudo bem...

Então a porta se abre abruptamente

Pessoas de branco: ESTAMOS AQUI PARA SALVAR SEU DIA! (smirk)

L: finalmente! Vocês devem ser os médicos não é?

Médico1: Exatamente!

Médico2: Então! Quem está em perigo?!!!

Raito: Esses oitenta caras aí!! (naaaoooo eu naoooo o.o'')

L: Esse garoto (aponta pro Raito)

Raito: NÃÃÃOOOO É O COELHO DE NOVO!! ELE QUER ARRANCAR MEU CÉREBRO!! ELE CHAMOU SEUS AMIGOS PARA LHE AJUDAR! SOCORRO!!!!!!

Médico1: Ah! Logo vi! Não se preocupe amiguinho! Vamos te salvar do coelho maluco!!!

Médico2: tome esses remedinhos agora e esse aqui a cada 8horas! Pode ocorrer ânsia de vômito, sonolência e vontade de transar, tenham um BOM DIA!! (entregam e saem)

Raito: L, você e seus 149 clones continuam errados...

L: Raito, melhor você tomar o remédio.

Raito: NÃÃOO!!!!

L: Sim. (segura o Raito e pega o remédio)

Raito: Mamãe ele quer tirar meu cérebro ç.ç

L: Não quero tirar seu cérebro, só fazer você tomar o remédio!

Raito: Ah tah!! Então tudo bem! 8D

L: finalmente o.o" (cansado)

L então faz Raito tomar o remédio quase subindo em cima do garoto dopado para tanto.

Raito: -n.n humn tuti-fruti (vomita em cima do L) bem melhor!! –n.n

L: o.o (surpreso)

L então sai do quarto e vai se limpar deixando um Raito dopado sozinho.

Raito: ;D (babando pelo canto da boca)

L volta.

Raito: (dormindo babando) ;D

L então vai procurar uma camisa pra repor aquela vomitada (como se todas não fossem iguais)

Raito: (sonhando) NÃOOO!!! Misa eu quero que o L me coma! Não você!!!

L termina de se trocar e senta na cadeira na frente da cama do Raito.

Raito: Nãããooo! Eu não agüento 200 Ls ao mesmo tempo!!! (sonhando ainda)

L: (tentando imaginar o que o Raito estaria sonhando, com curiosidade)

Raito: nyaaa ;D 3 Ls da...

Raito então dorme babando por algumas horas.

Raito: (acorda...) an o que? O L me comeu quando? -o- (sonolento)

L: Você... Quer transar Raito-kun?

Raito: An... Claro 8D porque acha que eu fumei aquele baseado? Pra alucinar a gente se comendo!!

L: Então ta! Vamos ao trabalho! (animado)

Raito: Tenho mais baseado se quiser ajuda... (tirando a roupa)

L: Por que você acha q eu preciso de ajuda? (tirando a roupa também) tenho toda animação aqui mesmo!! òó9

Raito: (paraíso) tem razão... Então ao trabalho!!! (animadão) ;9

E assim viveram felizes para sempre, com ou sem erva pra ficar alto, mas com muito tesão pra deixá-los bem animados!

**FIM! **

* * *

**Pinku: **E assim acabou!! xD 

**Mutsuhi: **Esperamos que tenham gostado n.n

**Pinku:** Sim xD a idéia do Raito drogado surgiu de uma fic minha "Behind de Iron Mask" que o Raito é mó viciado (e a mut leu) xD

**Mutsuhi:** Poisé (li sim) xD então é isso... Mandem reviews!

**Pinku:** Isso xD Façam a gente feliz! Mandem muitos reviews!!! 8D


End file.
